


Oh just a little casual yaoi

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry for the title.Uh gay self indulgent okitakamui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh just a little casual yaoi

Sougo, Kamui, and Takasugi are bad at cuddling. They can hardly spend ten minutes actually cuddling, before hands start wandering, bodies start reacting, and someone’s leg ends up grinding against someone else’s crotch. And so, Kamui ends up pinned down and roughly kissed by Sougo while Takasugi sits behind him laughing.

Sougo’s kisses always start out aggressive. Kamui and Takasugi know he feels a need to assert his dominance, they’re used to it and for the most part enjoy the roughness. Kamui’s hands keep moving, feeling Sougo’s body, squeezing in places, rubbing others. Takasugi holds Kamui, letting his mind wander as he strokes Kamui’s hair.

Kamui tugs at Sougo’s clothes and Sougo pulls away to breathe and take off their clothes. He then resumes kissing Kamui, gentler, though no less passionate. Takasugi ran his hands down Kamui’s torso, resting them on his hips. Kamui broke away from Sougo to kiss Takasugi, leaving Sougo to kiss his bared neck. Sougo’s hands join Takasugi’s on Kamui’s hips. Sougo grinds his vulva against Kamui’s dick, causing Kamui to moan against Takasugi’s mouth. Sougo rubs his slick sex against Kamui’s and Kamui groans, leaning his head against Takasugi.

“God, Sougo, get on me already,” Kamui pleads, knowing Sougo won’t do anything unless he begs for it. Sougo grins and complies, lining his vulva up with Kamui’s dick. He eases himself on, using his hands to help. He sits for a moment, adjusting, while shooting Kamui a superior look. Kamui just smiles back at him while Takasugi moves his hands back to Kamui’s hair. Sougo and Kamui stare each other down while Sougo raises his hips and slams back onto Kamui. Kamui moans and waits a moment before thrusting up into Sougo. Sougo is grinning and lifts himself again and quickly coming back down. Kamui angles his hips differently before thrusting back into Sougo. One of Sougo’s hands raises to his mouth and he swears, but he quickly continues fucking himself on Kamui. The two go back and forth, trying to outdo each other.

Takasugi wraps his arms around Kamui’s waist and buries his face in Kamui’s hair. He gives a little laugh watching his boyfriends have overly competitive sex. The two stop for a moment and stare at him, before laughing themselves. The three of them sit like that, holding each other and laughing. They’re not the best at cuddling, but they’re still good at having a good time togethe


End file.
